Last Christmas
by Neko Oni
Summary: yearly xmas party at the mizaki's tea's house. tea wants yami, who is with yugi. she hurts yugi to get her chance with yami. yami yugi, anzu bashing. merry xmas!
1. Default Chapter

This fic is inspired by Darren Hayes from Savage Garden's song, Last Christmas.  
  
Anzu bashing! This will be a chaptered fic, but not a very long one. I'm trying to get it all done today, if possible.  
  
Mild shounen and shojo-ai. Yami/yugi, Seto Jou, bakura/ryou, and possible mai/anzu.  
  
LAST CHRISTMAS  
  
The Mizaki's living room was crowded with mingling neighbors for their annual Christmas party, which Mr. Mizaki always insisted on throwing to show off his moderate wealth, and Mrs. Mizaki felt it was her neighborly duty. Downstairs, in the basement, were all of the teenagers. The younger children and adults were upstairs, but the teens, being teens, had almost immediately separated from the rest of the party goers. Based off of DarrenHayes's song, last Christmas  
  
Yugi sat behind a chair in a far corner of the den. He hadn't wanted to come, but Jiisan had made him. The Mizaki's had invited them, and it would've been rude not to show up. He knew that, but he had a very good reason for coming; the Mizakis' daughter, Anzu. She was also the reason Yugi was currently hiding, curled up behind a large, overly stuffed chair.  
  
He sniffled, remembering the Mizakis' Christmas party last year. Last year, he had had a huge crush on Anzu, and at her party, in this same room, he had given her a Christmas card and had written his feelings for her in it. She had read it, a look of pure disgust descending on her features, before ripping it up and stomping off. He had avoided her the rest of the night, curled up sobbing softly behind the big chair. He would've gone running to Yami, but the pharaoh had been enjoying himself, chatting with their friends. It was Christmas, and Yugi hadn't wanted to ruin anyone's time. So he had cried to himself. Yami or the others never suspected anything. By the time they had started to worry about Yugi, Jou had found the little hikari fast asleep.  
  
Yugi hadn't seen Anzu for a year after that; after New Year's, she'd gone back to the private, and very expensive, dancing school in New York. That's why this year, when Yami and Bakura had gotten into a duel by the fireplace, Yugi had slipped quietly away. Seto was sure to be around somewhere, and he was bound to run into Yami, which meant thing would heat up even more, and Yugi's absence would go undetected for some time.  
  
Yugi flinched when he heard a familiar voice. He cautiously peeked out behind the chair to see Anzu, with a happy smile about her face as she passed out glasses of milk and home made sugar cookies, smiling flirtatiously at Yami. Yugi blinked, feeling his heart clench. He didn't love Anzu anymore; he knew he'd been a fool to have done what he did last year. This year, he hoped he wasn't going to repeat the same mistake. Over the year, he'd fallen deeply in love with another. He felt this love stronger than he had felt anything for Anzu. He'd fallen for his yami. Of course, he didn't let Yami know this. What if Yami looked at him the way Anzu had? He didn't think he could handle that; his heart would shatter into a million pieces. Yet, in the pocket of his loose khaki jeans was a beautiful, silver embossed Christmas card, addressed to his dear Yami. Of course, Yugi had no intention of giving it to his dark half.  
  
He sniffled. When he filled it out, he had meant to give it to Yami, but seeing Anzu that Anzu was after Yami as well swiftly changed his mind. He wanted to give it to Yami very badly, but what if Yami rejected him? They were so close already; practically everywhere Yami went, he took his hikari with him, and everywhere Yugi went, there was Yami at his side. What if he lost that? Who would he have? Everyone each had their own special someone. Bakura dated his hikari, as did Marik and Malik, Seto was with Jou, Tristan had Shizuka, Yami and Mai had gone out for a while before deciding on friendship, then Mai and Anzu had gone out before Mai had left Japan for a career in Europe. The only single ones left were Anzu, Yami, and Yugi. And nobody ever wanted to date Yugi. Why would they?  
  
Tears welling in his eyes, Yugi wiped them away and peeked out again. Malik and Marik had arrived, and Marik was currently up against Yami. Ryou sat next to Bakura on the floor, head on his shoulder as the tomb robber fed him pieces of a cookie shaped like a snow man. Bakura smiled down at his hikari, then glared at Yami, then back to his hikari again. Jou lay with his head in Seto's lab, their hands entwined. Seto was doing the same thing as Bakura; glaring at Yami, smiling at Jou, glaring at Yami, smiling at Jou. Bakura and Seto caught each other's eye and glared at each other. Glare at Yami, smile at significant other, glare at each other, glare at Yami, etc., until Malik decided to join in as well.  
  
Yugi nearly smiled and almost came out to join his friends when he saw Anzu mimic Bakura by lifting a cookie to Yami's mouth. Yami, who was in the middle of planning his strategy and not paying any attention to anything else, just absentmindedly opened his mouth and let the entire cookie hang there. Anzu smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at Yami.  
  
Yugi's heart tore in half. He knew that Yami rarely paid attention to anything else during an intense duel, but just the sight of Anzu flirting with Yami broke his already damaged heart. During the year, his heart had healed, but, as the saying goes, once bitten, twice shy. He had given his heart to Anzu last year, and she had let it drop, cruelly shattering it with more force than was necessary. Although the pieces had been glued back together, the cracks were still there.  
  
Tears trickling from his eyes, Yugi ran from behind the couch. He ran upstairs, slipped through the crowd of adults, who, lost in conversation thought that he was just another young child b/c of his size, and didn't pay him any mind. Yugi had just reached the top of the deserted stairs when a hand suddenly grabbed his thin shoulder and whipped him around. His huge, tear filled violet eyes met Anzu's harsh blue ones. She gripped the little angel's shoulder hard, bruising the soft flesh beneath his woolen sweater. He winced and looked down at his feet, unable to take the loathing in one of his supposed friend's eyes.  
  
"Yugi! Stay away from Yami and me. I have plans for tonight; I've been waiting all year for this, and I don't want you to screw it up. You already ruined my Christmas last year."  
  
Startled, Yugi gasped and looked up at her with hurt violet eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "How?"  
  
Anzu snorted. "God, you're such a baby! You asked me out, and Yami wouldn't come near me because his precious little hikari liked me. Well, this year you will _not_ be in my way. " She paused to chuckle. "I still don't believe you actually asked me out. If I already had Yami, that would have been a hoot. Who would ever want you? You're weak, pathetic, and useless. The others only keep you around because they feel sorry for you, like a puppy that's been kicked one too many times. Yami may care for you, but it's only pity, and you're just a burden to him. He feels sorry for you, so he lets you tag along. The others truthfully don't like you; they only put up with you because they pity you, and because Yami does as well. If it wasn't for Yami, they wouldn't act as close as they do with you. You're nothing more than a pain in the ass, Yugi Mutou, and, as far as I am concerned, the world would be a better place if you're sniveling, cry baby presence wasn't in it. So just do us all a favor and stay out of sight for just one night. Is that too much to ask? Just one night free of you're unwanted, whiny self?"  
  
Her words pierced Yugi's heart far deeper than her rejection from last year, shattering the already cracked instrument into tiny fragments. The tears coursed swiftly down his cheeks, and he sniffed. "I-I'm s-sor-ry." He whispered and tried to shrink away from her, but she still held him in a death grip. There were going to be bruises in the morning.  
  
"I-I'm s-sor-ry." Anzu mimicked, smirking nastily. Her features twisted from mocking to scathing. Her hand left Yugi's shoulder, only to swing back, palm open, and crack him across his soft, pale cheek. The force of her slap sent the small one hurtling into the wall, where his temple met with unyielding plaster. His body couldn't hold itself up, and he sank to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest, and crying his broken heart out. Anzu stared down at him in disgust. "Yugi, you are beyond pathetic. Just stay away tonight, and grant us all a merry Christmas. That's all we want from you. For you to go away." She turned, her heels clicking on the steps as she went back to the party.  
  
Yugi stayed curled up, leaning against the wall and crying his shattered soul out until he heard someone coming up the stairs. Quickly, breath catching in his throat, he scuttled into a dark, empty room and closed the door. He waited with bated breath until he heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door opened. Through a crack in his own door, Yugi saw the back of a leather clad, lean muscled, spiky haired figure make his way down the stairs.  
  
He closed his still tear shedding eyes, trying to gather courage for what must be done. He truly didn't believe, deep down, that any of his friends really despised him as much as Anzu said, but if Yami really wanted to be with Anzu, then everyone downstairs had someone special to be with, and they didn't need Yugi hanging out and being the third wheel. He would let them all enjoy their Christmas. And if Yami truly wanted Anzu....then there was only one gift he could give Yami that would make him truly happy. A new anguish ripping his heart and flooding his red eyes with new tears, Yugi reached into his pants pocket, took out his card for Yami, and ripped it in half. "Merry Christmas, Yami." He sobbed, curling into a trembling, heart broken ball.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
end for now! I'm really trying to finish it today, but I've got finals to study for! So, let me know what ya'all think! I've already got some of it typed up; it's a total of 7 pages so far! And it's nearly near the end, me thinks! So, if ya want part 2, you'd better r & r! thankies! 


	2. chapter 2

OMG! 28 REVIEWS! THAT'S NEARLY 30 O_O SUGOI! I'VE NEVER HAD THAT MANY REVIEWS BEFORE, and this is just for one chapter!  
  
O_O *falls over* OMG! *grabs reviewers and huggles them* *reviewers can't breathe* THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! You're reviews mean a lot to me! They really do! I was *OVER JOYED* when I saw all the reviews! ARIGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN! *does a little happy dance*  
  
I've just taken my last, two hour long final, (to YuugiLover 3: I feel your pain. I really do. Finals are SO evil) so I'm free until January 13th. I'm gonna try to update my other fics soon, but I'm gonna work on some Christmas ones b/c I'm in a christmasy mood, and....enough rambling!  
  
*passes out Hershey's chocolate filled candy canes to all her reviewers* enjoy! Merry Christmas!  
  
LAST CHRISTMAS  
  
Part 2  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami sighed, watching as Bakura and Seto dueled. Anzu was walking around, politely chatting with others and performing her hostess's duties. He wondered for the bajillionth time where his little aibou was. This just wasn't like Yugi. Last year, the little one had disappeared as well, and had been found curled up behind the big chair after, as he had claimed, playing with Mokuba, Rebecca, and some of the other younger kids. He didn't doubt that was true; his hikari had so much innocence and purity in him, he could be child like at times. But he was still a teenager, and he had hung out with his friends. He hadn't disappeared until he'd given Anzu that Christmas card. What was so special about it, Yami hadn't known, but whatever it was, it had ticked Anzu off, and had apparently hurt Yugi, although the small angel had never told Yami what happened, even though the pharaoh had asked numerous times.  
  
'Don't worry, it was nothing.' Yugi had said with his cheerful smile before going into Yami's open arms.  
  
"Hey! Yami!" Yami blinked, torn from his memories, and turned his attention to the speaker.  
  
"Yami, would you like a cookie?" Anzu inquired, smiling too bright at him.  
  
Sighing, Yami grabbed one off of the offered tray and noticed it was one of the cookies he and Yugi had baked together. They had put a dozen in a Christmas tin and brought it with them to the party as a gift for their hosts. Yami had the fleeting thought that Yugi should be at his side, offering him the cookie, instead of Anzu. With this thought, Yami was determined to see exactly what became of his hikari. "I'm going to find Yugi." Yami stated calmly, nodding his head at an open mouthed Anzu.  
  
The others nodded absentmindedly as well, most absorbed in watching the duel. Jou fiddled with a sparkly, light blue dog collar around his neck (only peops who read my other x-mas fic, I saw joey kissing seto clause, will get this) while Ryou lay nearly asleep, with his head pillowed on one of his yami's outstretched legs.  
  
Anzu was about to voice a protest when Jou suddenly called, "Hey, Anzu, could ya get me some more milk, please?" Grinding her teeth, she pasted a fake smile on her face and missed the wink Jou sent Yami. Yami waited until she was gone upstairs, into the kitchen, before checking behind the chair for the millionth time then slipping into the crowd himself. He checked all over and inquired amongst the younger kids and didn't find any traces of his aibou. He went upstairs in desperation when he heard low, muffled sniffles.  
  
Peeking into the room, he gasped at what he saw. There was his precious little angel, curled up and crying so hard he was shaking. "Yugi! Aibou! What's wrong?" Yami rushed in and fell to his knees in front of his hikari and gathered him into his arms.  
  
Yugi was startled when he felt those familiar arms gather him into a strong, warm chest. He instinctively grasped at Yami's leather shirt, burying his face against it, before he remembered the reason he was crying, and Anzu's words. He looked up into Yami's surprised face for a split second before pushing away. Shocked, Yami's grip was loosened and the little one could slip easily through it. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Yami. I- I, Anzu- I- she said- I- Oh, Gods, I'm so sorry, Yami!" With that outburst, the small one ran from the room and down the stairs, headed for the door, literally leaving behind a trail of tears since he was crying so hard.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi, wait! Yugi!" Yami started to follow when he found a crumpled, torn, and tear stained Christmas card and envelope. He rifled through the pieces, quickly putting them together, and read what his little one had wrote:  
  
Dear Yami, First of all, I want to wish you a very merry Christmas. I also want to tell you how much you mean to me. You're always there for me, and you hold a special place in my heart. I- I really like you, Yami, and I hope that you return my feelings. It's okay if you don't. Just please don't hate me, Yami. Please. I don't think I could bare it if you hated me. Do you remember last Christmas? I am truly very sorry for never telling you what happened, but I didn't want to burden you with it. It was nothing, Yami, really, I just learned a very valuable lesson. I told Anzu I had feelings for her, and she said she didn't return my feelings. That is all. I wanted to tell you this so you know......And now, this year, I'm saying the same thing to you. But I don't think it's the same; I realize now that my feelings for Anzu were just that; feelings. It was a mere crush; puppy love as Jou would put it. But what I feel for you feels so different...so much stronger. Can this be true love? I think it is. And, if you'll accept this, I have a very personal gift to give to you, Yami. I have never given this to anyone before, and I really hope you'll accept it. Yami, I give to you my heart, if you'll have it.  
  
Yami felt tears spring to his eyes. "Oh, Yugi, I do. And I return it thrice fold." He whispered, clutching the torn remnants of Yugi's card to his heart. Yami suddenly rose and rushed out of the room, the paper scraps shoved into his pants pocket. He slipped through the crowd, avoiding Grandpa and anyone else very familiar, and grabbed his leather jacket from the closet, where all the guests had deposited theirs. He was surprised to see his hikari's small leather coat as well. Was Yugi in so much pain he'd forgotten his jacket? Yami's heart clenched with urgency. He had to find his aibou and get him back to where it was warm! Grabbing Yugi's jacket, a smaller version of his own, Yami bundled up and slunk out the door, following the small one's footprints in the snow. At least Yugi had remembered his shoes!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
so, what do ya all think? Still keep going? The entire thing is about 10 typed pages, should I expand it? I can add more yami/ yugi fluff in the ending, which I think I will ^_^ well, if ya want part three, you know the drill! Thankies! 


	3. chapter 3

O_O SUGOI! 47 REVIEWS! THAT'S CLOSE TO 50!!! OMG! *heart attack * *twitches * *falls over, still twitching *  
  
Yami: Merry Christmas to all! She's dead! ^_^ *does a little happy dance *  
  
Yugi: Yami! That's not very nice! (to reviewers) well, since Oni's in a happy, euphoric state of shock from all the reviews she's received, i'll have to say thank you for her. *grabs each reviewer, hugs them then kisses them on the cheek *  
  
Yugi: oh, and i almost forgot! *holds out tray of freshly baked Christmas sugar cookies * me and yami baked these for you guys! well, while you guys are reading part 3, we'll be cleaning up the kitchen. for some reason, 5,000 year old spirits, especially former pharaohs, are VERY dangerous in the kitchen -_-  
  
Yugi: enjoy your cookies and part 3! and, as soon as Oni recovers, she'll thank each reviewer personally! common, Yami, you're gonna help me clean up YOUR mess *grabs Yami and drags him into the kitchen *  
  
Yugi: oh, one last thing! Oni used a swear word in this chappie! Yami Bakura calls anzu a bad word that begins with b and rymes with witch. most of you referred to her in your reviews as this, so i think you'll be OK with that. just a lil warnin!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Forget the snow, the ice, the cold, forget his coat, jacket, mittens, scarf, earwarmers, forget how mad Grandpa would be when he finds out, forget how much trouble he's gonna be in, just get out of the house, get away from Anzu, leave Yami and their friends alone to enjoy the party. 'Just get away before anyone else sees you crying, before you ruin anyone else's Christmas.' Yugi thought to himself, trudging towards home in the deep snow.  
  
"YUGI! YUGI! STOP! YUGI! WAIT!!! YUGI MUTOU, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE, RIGHT NOW!" Yami's angry voice halted Yugi. He had tried to ignore him, tried to get away, but the anger in the end of Yami's yell halted him. Was Yami coming to punish him? He hadn't meant for Yami to find him, hadn't meant to ruin his Christmas at all! Shaking from the bitter cold and fresh tears, Yugi was surprised when Yami scooped him up into his arms, frantically bundling him up.  
  
"Y-yami?" he questioned timidly, his teeth chattering, unsure of what was going on. Why wasn't Yami yelling at him?  
  
"Oh, Gods, Yugi, are you all right? I was so worried!" Yami held Yugi in his arms, pressing his face against his chest. Yugi was now thoroughly bundled up, and Yami had to get him back to the warm house, fast. As he was running to catch up to the small one, he's seen how badly the winter weather had affected his defenseless hikari. Yugi's body was shaking with more than a broken heart, his tears had frozen on his face, his feet, fingers and ears were numb, his socks and shoes were soaked from snow that had worked its way into his sneakers and melted, and his face was a bright cherry red. One cheek was swollen and, underneath the wind scraped redness, the skin was becoming black and blue.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He held his hikari tightly and simply read Yugi's mind as he carried him back to Anzu's house. He would have simply used their mind link to communicate earlier, but Yugi had blocked it off. This time, however, the poor hikari was so upset and distraught that Yami could easily read his mind. He saw the scene with Anzu, and felt all of Yugi's pain. No wonder his small angel was crying! His own heart clenched, and he and Anzu were going to have a *nice*, little chat.  
  
Yami entered the house, flung their coats in the closet, and sneaked downstairs. When everyone saw Yugi in Yami's arms, their faces registered shock and astonishment. "What happened? Is he okay?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Ask Anzu." Yami glared at the said girl, who was stunned speechless for once in her life. That, and the cold, scathing look Yami sent her had her more than a little afraid.  
  
Yami wrapped Yugi in a blanket on the back of the couch and sat down with him in his lap, gently rubbing his chilled body to help the blood circulate to warm him back up.  
  
Bakura was about to grab Anzu and force her to spill the beans, because the pharaoh was absorbed in comforting his hikari, who looked as if he'd been drug through hell, when the little bitch suddenly bolted up the stairs, claiming she was going to get Yugi some hot chocolate to warm it up. But she never came back down.  
  
Nearly half an hour later, Yugi looked up into Yami's concerned, caring ruby red eyes. "I'm sorry, Yami." Yugi would have cried, but Yami placed a finger over his warmed up, trembling pink lips.  
  
"Hush, hikari. It's alright. I know what Anzu did, and it's no fault of your own. And I want you to know that it's not Christmas without you. You mean so much to me, Yugi. You mean a lot to all of us." The others made soft noises of assent in their throats, even Bakura, although Ryou had to nudge the tomb robber in his ribs.  
  
Yugi, hardly daring to believe him, let hope light up his eyes. Yami smiled, and kissed his aibou's forehead. Yugi returned his smile. "Yugi, sweet aibou, I also found the card you had written to me, then ripped up." Seeing the worry and fear run across his angelic features, Yami smiled and placed Yugi's head over his heart. "Hear that, aibou? That beats only for you."  
  
Yugi's eyes welled with tears of joy, and he reached up for Yami, who bent down and pressed their lips together softly. Yugi's heart fluttered with joy, Yami's love mending Anzu's treachery, and the little one wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer. Yami obliged and smashed his lips against Yugi's soft, yielding ones. His tongue slipped past the petal soft flesh when he felt Yugi's breath quickening, struggling to breath. Face red, Yami pulled away and shifted Yugi so that he lay on Yami's chest, head buried in the crook of his neck and smiling widely.  
  
"Yami, I-" Yugi whispered, but Yami cut him off.  
  
"Hush, hikari. Hush. It's alright, now. Daijoubu?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Hai. Arigato, Yami. Gomen for being so much trouble."  
  
"You're not trouble, aibou. Now, hush." Yugi did as bidden and cuddled against Yami, who wrapped his arms around him securely.  
  
The others had watched with soft looks of understanding on their faces. "Um, so, what do we do now?" Jou asked.  
  
Seto spoke up. "We don't have much of a choice. I will be leaving soon with Mokuba, but, for tonight, the best we all can do is stay and ignore Anzu until the party is over. Parents will get suspicious if we all decide to leave, and what's happened is really none of their business."  
  
Yami nodded. "Do what you will. I'm going to have a talk with Anzu, then I'm taking Yugi home."  
  
"How will you convince Motou-san to leave early?" Jou asked.  
  
Yami smirked. "I have a plan." He then laid Yugi down on the couch and kissed him softly before going to hunt down Anzu. Ryou dragged his yami near the couch, and the two sat on the floor next to Yugi, watching him like a hawk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: she's still out  
  
Yami: praise the Lord! ^_^  
  
Yugi: now i know why Santa never leaves anything but coal for yamis. so, what did you guys think of this chappie? anzu bashing next, if ya guys still want this fic! reviews are VERY much appreciated! Oni gets a big thrill out of checking her email and finding lots of reviews! you guys make her very happy! really!  
  
Yami: pathetic author with no life  
  
Yugi: -_- i give up. review and make her happy, onegii? *big chibi eyes * 


	4. chapter 4

Yami: mmmmffffmmmmffff............ *has a sticker that says 'don't open until xmas' on his mouth *  
  
*smiles * yay! i've found a way to make yami be nice! ^_^ *hands a sticker to agentpudge * this is for yami bakura! there will be no mean yamis this xmas! ^___^  
  
Yami *smirks * *points to reviews *  
  
OMG! 80!!!!!!!!!!! *clutches heart and faints *  
  
Yugi: *sighing * yami, you just can't leave her be, can you? (Yami: ^_^) here we go again! anyway, oni is more than pleased with the reviews! you guys mean so much to her! honestly! each and every review tickles her pink! she'll be jumping all around when she wakes up!  
  
Yugi: this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! the rating on this fic was raised b/c silver dragon thought the kissing and that was a little over G. plus the swear word, which will be repeated here (only once!) don't ya just luv ryou's yami? thanks silver for pointing that out! oni's version of what's appropriate is definately different from others; there is no blood, sex, or strong cuss words used here, so to her, it's all squeaky clean  
  
Yugi: urgh! i'm rambling! *passes out mugs of hot apple cider and hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows * enjoy the fic! oh, and here's some more cookies! *pulls out a tray of sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies *  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami found Anzu upstairs in her bedroom. He walked in and closed the door, locking it with magic and setting up a silencing spell. No one would hear them, or be able to interfere.  
  
Anzu looked up abruptly. She was pissed beyond pissed. How dare that little weasel interfere! She bet he'd gone crying to Yami, sobbing his disgustingly pathetic heart out. How she would love to smack him again. He injured SO easily, proving how weak he was. She had been his true friend until she found out he and Yami were two separate entities, and Yugi was everything weak while Yami was strong and desirable. That was when she had lost all respect for the little one and saw him for the true, weak, wretched creature he was. No wonder he was the bullies favorite punching bag.  
  
Anzu's jaw dropped when she saw Yami. Yami, sexy, hot Yami was standing in her bedroom! She quickly composed herself and smiled. "Has Yugi recovered yet?" She put fake concern into her voice.  
  
Yami glared at her. "Shut up, Anzu. Don't even say his name; it's too good to come off of lips such as yours. I know what you did to my little hikari. I told the others as well. We had thought you were our friend, but, after what you've done to Yugi, I highly doubt any of us will ever even look at you again. You are the one who is alone and unwanted, Anzu. Merry Christmas, and may we never meet again, for if we do, it will be your last day upon this earth."  
  
Yami turned to go, too angry for any more words. He would really love to send her to the Shadow Realm, but he needed to get back to his hikari. It was Christmas Eve, after all, and he wanted to spend some quality time cuddling with the one he loved, rather than skinning an enemy alive. There was always time for that after the holidays.  
  
Anzu cried out. "Yami, you're just going to leave like that? What do you see in him? He's a weak, worthless-"  
  
Yami turned, and his ruby eyes glittered dangerously. "Yugi's only everything you'll never be, Anzu. I would tell you more, but I doubt you'd understand. He also has everything you'll never have. Everyone is on his side, not yours. My heart is for him, and him alone. That is only one of the things you'll never have."  
  
Yami turned once more to go. His blood was boiling with rage, and he really would love to rip her to pieces right here, right now, but Yugi needed him more. Anzu leapt off her bed and clutched at Yami's legs to prevent him from leaving.  
  
Before words even formed on her lying lips, Yami spun around slapped her, hard. She fell onto the floor, cheek stinging with a red imprint of his hand and eyes filling with tears. This didn't wrench his heart; instead, he was filled with grim satisfaction. She started to sob when the pharaoh knelt down, grabbed her nearest shoulder with one hand and squeezed as hard as he could, until he felt the bone begin to crack. Anzu screamed loudly, her terrified eyes locking with Yami's murderous ones. Releasing her, he leaned in low and whispered in her hear, "An eye for an eye. Except, no one's here to comfort you." He shoved her away and left the room, leaving her to nurse her wounded heart and nearly broken shoulder.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: *smiling nervously * that was.........intense. one chapter left, the highlight of fluff, happiness and christmas cheer!! lots of cuddling! reviews are very, very much appreciated! don't you want to see what happens when yami rejoins the others? review, please, if you want the next chapter! and a great big thank you to everyone who's reviewed! especially you guys who reviewed more than once! that makes oni feel really special!  
  
Yugi: *grabs those reviewers * c'mon! we're gonna go decorate the christmas tree! 


	5. chapter 5

eepies! so sorry for the wait in the update! it's just, well, it's been CRAZY getting ready for the holidays; i was over my grandma's, helping her bake, shopping for presents, wrapping said presents, mailing christmas cards, decorating the house, etc. i still have to help my mom bake, go shopping with my grandpa, decorate the christmas tree, and i also have my own baking to do (i'm making the chocolate covered pretzels this year). my stepfather's tyranical, grouchy mood hasn't helped any, either. on top of all that, my birthday is coming up, and some of my friends are having christmas parties; i have 2 christmas parties to go to on christmas eve, and they are roughly at the same time! add to all that baby-sitting for my aunts and uncles so they can go to THEIR christmas parties, and you have.............x_x *falls over *  
  
Yami: she didn't even look at the reviews! *looks at reviews * 111! *passes out *  
  
Yugi: *giggles * well, since yami and oni are both out of it, lets start the fic! oh, and a huge, big, gigantic thankies to all who reviewed! you guys are so beyond awesome!! oh, and someone gave me and yami holly berry / mistletoe sprigs for our hair! * has sprig in hair * arigato! although, oni can't remember who it was! gomen nasai for that! *bows deeply *  
  
yugi: unfortuenatly, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. next chapter will be personal thank yous and presents for all!!! she was gonna extend this, but she doesn't have time, and she's afraid she'll ruin her best fic. oni will, however, be writing more christmas fics!!!  
  
Yugi: *holds out chocolate covered pretzels * here's oni's first batch of pretzels!!  
  
Yugi: wait! one last warning! Yami Bakura, Lord bless his filthy mouth, calls Anzu the b word in the first paragraph! *smiles sweetly, mistletoe sprig nestled above his bangs *  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You're too soft, pharaoh." Bakura watched, his own light clutched protectively in his arms as Yami entered the den. "If that had been my hikari, the bitch's body would be in several pieces and being scattered across the globe by now."  
  
Yami just snorted, picked Yugi up, and went upstairs to their Grandfather. Telling the old man Yugi had gotten sick, which was easily believable given his current state, Yami bundled his hikari up and took him home. They lay together on the couch, Yami on his back with Yugi stomach down on his chest, head tucked under his chin, and a soft, thick blanket over both of them.  
  
They lay together, Yami rubbing Yugi's back, and stared at the sparkling, lighted Christmas tree. There were no presents under the tree; they were all hidden in Grandpa's room, until he came home and put them out, after both boys were asleep in their room so it would look like Santa had come, even though both were too old to believe in that. Yugi was so sweet and innocent, he still got a kick out of it when Grandpa would do that, and the other two family members went along to humor him.  
  
"Mmm, Yami?"  
  
Yami kissed the top of Yugi's freshly showered hair. As soon as they'd come in the door, Yami had given his sneezing hikari a warm bath, rubbed vaporizer on his chest, and made him take at least three different medications to prevent him from getting sick. "Hai, hikairi?"  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Yami smile broadened, and he snuggled the small one closer to him. "Aishiteru, Yugi. Forever."  
  
Yugi smiled and kissed the soft indentation in Yami's neck before settling happily down and falling asleep. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Yami's eyes were drifting close as well. "Merry Christmas, Yugi."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: well, they're still both out! ^_^ ok, this was the last chapter. next chapter will be the christmas party where oni does her thank-yous and hands out presents! review, please, onegii! *batts eyelashes * 


	6. thank yous!

Yami: now, onna, what are you up to?  
  
*smiles brightly at reviewers * ARIGATO, MINNA-SAN, for reviewing my fic! you guys are so beyond awesome! i really mean it! i've never had a fic do anywhere near as well as this one has! this has really made my christmas, birthday (my bday is dec. 23! ^_^), and new years!!!!!  
  
Yami: what's the point in this? so they liked your fic. get over it.  
  
grrr....*slaps christmas sticker on yami's mouth * and don't try to remove that, mr. grouchy pants. i put super glue on it! mwhahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
anyways, onto the reviews and thank-yous! Yugi! Get your pint-sized bootie out here!  
  
*Yugi appears, dressed as an elf and stands near the tree reviewers decorated *  
  
*tree has loads of presents under it *  
  
to: YuugiLover3, Amy, Invader Zia, Yui, Amythyst Bubble, Angel Reaper, Aibou, tuuliki, katya, randalbezerker, silver dragon, cross over authoress, jadesaber, promise, gamegirl 28, kirei tsuki, agentpudge, gin ryu-chan, keri,  
  
THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! that was so cool of you guys to review more than once! that was just...........so cool! *grabs reviewers and huggles them *  
  
Yugi: *hands each reviewer a present * it's a plushie dolls of me and yami. there's magnets in their noses, so when you put them near each other, they kiss! *blushes * oh, and the hearts they're holding behind their backs are filled with little chocolates!  
  
to: Gothic Anime Gal, Vampire Princess, wolfchanger, Angela, , pixy dust, shorty, angelic mouse girl, ryoko hakubi, silver drake, karalen the wood elf, difinity, yami tsuki tenshi, foxey, dark light goddess, keri (who reviewed three times in a row), chibbiusa, vera, mijikai, alona, princess strawberry, zypher, highqueenofthegods, crystal dragon 98, wolfspeaker, G.O.C., indigo tantarian, shinzon, yugisistermagenta, fangbaby2002, starry mistwings, wolfchanger, dd, diamond, Jenna-Neko, oceana, dracowny girl, maliklovers, lilmimi, angelsrhapsody, catherine, dark fox, and lady saturn, kitty gurl, and kurea, and the people or person that didn't leave a name!  
  
I'm glad you guys liked my story enough to review! that was so totally kool! it makes me feel all happy !!! *huggles reviewers *  
  
Yugi: *hands out more presents * chibi yami, ryou, yugi, bakura, seto, and jou plushies holding a heart filled with little chocolates. each reviewer gets their favorite lil chibi!  
  
and i have a special, very big thank you to give to mystery, who literally reviewed every chapter! sometimes more than once! *grabs mystery and huggles her * *mystery can't breathe * oh, and mystery was the one who gave yami and yugi the mistletoe for their hair! don't they look so kawaii??  
  
yugi: *grabs handle of a little wagon that has a life size plushie of mystery's favorite bishie * here ya go! oops! almost forgot! *grabs another wagon full of pounds of chocolate and christmas cookies *  
  
yami: *has removed sticker * here's something for yami mystery. *hands her a book called ' how to deal with hikaris on a sugar high ' * this might come in handy, although it's never worked for me -_-  
  
um, yami, just HOW did you get that sticker off?  
  
yami: *smirks * you used elmers glue instead of super glue, baka  
  
-_- rats! anyways, yugi, on with the presents!  
  
yugi *hands each reviewer a pile of presents * *inside are plushies of every bishie in the fic *  
  
yugi: *hands out stalkings * *inside stockings are lots of chocolate and candy *  
  
oooh! i almost forgot a very important presents! *passes out last boxes under tree * these are anzu dolls! you pin them up on the wall then throw darts at them! the doll comes with darts! only problem is, if you miss, she'll start on a friendship rant! *shudders * hit her and she screams in pain! tee hee! just don't bring the yugi doll near her, because then he'll start to cry! then the yami doll gets mad, and-  
  
yami: will you shut up already?  
  
be nice, yami! lets go eat!  
  
*table filled with lots of goodies; piles and piles of chocolate, chocolate covered pretzels, cookies, brownies, Doritos, chips, cider, hot chocolate, etc. * oh, and don't worry, no drinks are spiked!  
  
yami bakura; not if i have anything to say about it  
  
*grabs ryou plushie and holds it near anzu doll * i'll do it!  
  
yami b; don't you dare!  
  
then you won't spike anything?  
  
yami b; i never get to have any fun! *pouts * i know! i'll go steal the presents! *gets attacked by reviewers *  
  
well, everyone, THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. YOU GUYS ARE ALL TOTALLY AWESOME PEOPS! THIS REALLY MADE MY CHRISTMAS! ARIGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO!!! *huggles all reviewers * 


End file.
